


Happily Ever After

by BrightStarling



Series: The Tale of Two Canines [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Like fluff is basically everything., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarling/pseuds/BrightStarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have ink on my paw," the husky muttered, trying to lick it  away. "What was that piece of paper for anyway?"</p><p>"That was our marriage certificate, Thorin," the corgi sighed, but made himself comfortable on his giant husky pillow. "It means that we're now husband and, well, husband."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anchanee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchanee/gifts).



> Hello I'm back! Life was kind of sad when I mucked up my college entrance exam but we have this funny system of TWO tests which gives students a second chance after flunking the first one. So still a lot of work for me at the moment.
> 
> But anyways. Anchanee had ever so kindly helped me edit this she is amazing! She was also the one that suggested me to take a look at things from Thorin and Bilbo's prospective......
> 
> Enjoy!

**The Wedding Party**

Bard had ran off with Bofur's hat, and the human was scrambling behind with a hand clutching his pants. Elladen and Elrohir were entertaining themselves by playing tug-of-war, the rope looking suspiciously like a belt. Nori looked torn between pulling out his phone to snap a picture and helping his husband. 

In the meantime time, Kili and Fili had made it their personal task to _knock just about every plate of treats off the table because why not_? Dain was begging Dis to get some order in this bloody place. Yet the she-dog gave each of her son an apraising look, before helping herself to a generous slice of the wedding cake.

Dain bashed his head against a tree.

"I think I need a drink," Dwalin told his husband, looking somewhat strained as one of the chew toys narrowly missed his head, flew across the yard, and crashed into a window. 

Nori cheered in the distance despite the place being his.

x----x

"I have ink on my paw," the husky muttered, trying to lick it  away. "What was that piece of paper for anyway?"

"That was our marriage certificate, Thorin," the corgi sighed, but made himself comfortable on his giant husky pillow. "It means that we're now husband and, well, husband."

There was a long period of silence.

"Thorin?"

The larger dog just stared. And stared.

"You are my husband," the husky finally concluded … slowly.

"Yes," Bilbo gave him an encouraging smile.

"You are my husband," the husky repeated. But this time instead of blankness his expression was open with wonder and awe.

"That was what the entire ceremony was for!" Bilbo had to shake his head at the goofy smile that was slowly spreading across his companion's handsome features, but he couldn't stop a grin from creeping onto his own face, either, "and yes, I am your husband now just as you are mine."

Thorin wrapped himself so very tightly around his husband and received a huffy laugh in return.

He thought he could never be happier.

x----x

 

**Moving In Together**

"This is really nice," the Corgi stretched lazily on the queen-sized bed, his fur stuck out in all directions from all the rolling around, "We should thank Nori the next time we see him."

"… I like the old bed better," Thorin all but muttered.

Bilbo tilted his head in confusion, "But that one was rather small and creaked a lot …"

The husky just buried his face in his paws,      avoiding his husband's eyes.

"… Oh."

"… Yes."

The larger dog refused to look up.

Bilbo started nudging the bigger dog's belly insistently. Thorin tried to wriggle away (that tickled) but gave in eventually and lay on one side so Bilbo could curl against his belly, the places he knew his little husband to love the most in the world.

But oh, the Corgi was evil.

The husky literally jumped when he felt something wet against certain parts. 

Bilbo looked up and grinned at him unapologetically before repeating the motion, again.  

And again.

"We can make new memories, you know, now that we have all the time in the world."

The husky nodded numbly, too overwhelmed to speak. Besides, if he opened his mouth he would most likely whimper. He thought he heard Bilbo chuckling and managed to stand up and pounced onto the smaller dog--

"Ori said dinner is ready--what the--again!?"

The door flew open, and was quickly slammed close again.

Long silence.

 

"I think we've broke Dwalin," said Bilbo.

"That will teach him to knock next time."

"Fair enough," the Corgi shrugged, before looking up with that gleam in his eyes          that reminded Thorin so much of Nori, "Should we continue then, husband mine?

Thorin _growled_.

 

"Asleep? They are?"

"Yes."

"Alright … are you okay, Dwalin? You're looking a bit red."

"I'm _fine_."

x----x

 

**Learn New Things Together**

"Again, sorry for being a bother, but these two just won't stop yipping unless they've seen Bilbo. Dis is getting very grumpy from the lack of sleep and I don't want to be the first one murdered by my dog."

"It's fine, Dain, I'm sure Bilbo will be very happy to see them too," Ori told the man on the screen, stifling a yawn since the sun had yet to rise. "I'll just go get him."

"I think I need some tea," the young man muttered to the Corgi, when he carried him to the living room where the computer was standing. "Are you going to be alright on your own for a little while?"

The small dog wiggled his tail conformingly.

"Right then, I'll be back in a minute."

x----x

"Fili? Kili?"

"Bilbo! We miss you so much!" the darker pup squeaked, his face significantly magnified on screen. However, he was pushed aside by a paw and another grey fur ball tumbling into view. Kili squealed and tried to squeeze past his brother but failed. When he realized that no amount of pushing and pressing would work, the pup simply spun around and whined.

"Muuuum! Fee is hogging the Corgi!"

"Kee pushed me!"

" _You_ pushed me first!"

"No, _you_ pushed me--"

Bilbo watched in amusement as the two puppies descended into a scuffle. But before he could try to calm the two down, there was a loud clattering noise and suddenly the screen went black. Yet, the squealing noise could still be heard from the background.

"Thorin, what's going on here?" the smaller dog worriedly turned towards the Husky, who was resting on the carpet beside him. "Why can I no longer see them?"

"They must have knocked the Webcam over. Or accidentally blocked it."

"The what?"

"The ......well, this," the larger dog answered, with the _webcam_ between his teeth. 

Bilbo looked surprisingly at the little thing. "So this is what shows my picture? I was wondering why only my chin and neck are visible."

"That's because it's at the wrong angle. Let me … is this better?" The husky muttered, moving thereby relocating the item between his jaws so that the Corgi's face showed properly seen on screen.

Bilbo looked at him in awe and, for a moment, Thorin allowed himself to be ridiculously proud of himself.

"How did you learn about all this?"

"Well, Dwalin sometimes does this with Balin, so …"

The screen suddenly lit up again, showing the long nose of a she-dog. She set the webcam down before taking a step back and placed both pups in front of the equipment, carrying them by the scruff of their neck.

"Muuuum, we're not puppies anymore!" One of them whined.

Dis made no reply. She nodded and smiled at Bilbo before returning to her sons with a stern look. "Anymore fighting between the both of you, you are going to bed. _Immediately_."

Both Kili and Fili pouted, and the Corgi couldn't stop himself from chuckling, "Listen to your mother, alright? Now, what is it that you guys want to tell me about …"

 

"Dwalin, psst, Dwalin!"

"Yes?" The bigger replied blearily, before dutifully joining his husband at the entrance of the living-room.

"Is Thorin teaching Bilbo how to use Skype?"

x----x

 

**Quit Being Ridiculously Jealous! No That's Just You Thorin**

"Stop sulking, Thorin."

"I don't sulk."

"You do. You do it plenty of times and you're doing it _now_."

"......Am not."

"Yes you most definitely _are_ sulking." the Corgi said, huffing exasperatedly, "If you don't tell me what is wrong, how am I supposed to know how to help make it better?"

The bigger dog turned his head, still in a hunching position and Bilbo wanted to laugh because the image reminded him so much of a disgruntled kitten.

"Hamfast," he muttered, at a barely audible  volume        .

"Yes?"

"Hamfast," the husky repeated, slightly louder this time.

"Okay … what of him?"

"You, you seemed to enjoy his company a lot. At the park," the larger dog swallowed before continuing, "He made you very happy."

"And you are brooding about that because …...?"

Thorin most definitely did not pout.

Though it was a close thing.

"Wait …...are you actually jealous? Really?" The Corgi just looked at him incredulously. "I talked to him for, like, half an hour, and spent the rest of my time with you."

"He is your kind. _A Corgi_ ," the larger dog insisted stubbornly.

"And you are a _Husky_ and Bard is a _Mix_. I don't see the problem," Bilbo huffed, again. "Besides, we were mostly talking about his _newborn son_. Nothing for you to worry about."

Thorin seemed to be mulling over the information, and Bilbo sat down beside him, waiting patiently.

"Bilbo."

"Yes?"

"Have you … have you ever wanted pups of your own?"

"What? Now that was _not_ the message I was trying to get into that unbelievably thick head of yours--"

"But you do want pups,"the larger dog interrupted,"something you will never be able to have with me...…"

The husky was cut off abruptly by a sharp nip on his ear. He flinched but did not move away.

"Now you listen to me, Thorin!" Bilbo sat down right in front of the bigger dog, his usually-wagging tail stilled and looking very stern."I love pups, true, but for one, you need to have _certain parts_ to bear child, parts we are both lacking. Secondly, I did not marry you for pups. I married you because _I love you_. Do you understand?"

"Dogs don't usually get married," the larger dog mumbled, but relaxed noticeably.

"But we did, and I don't need pups to be happy," the dog replied, bumping his forehead gently against his husband's. "We only need each other. Besides, we have nephews who eventually miss us so much that they have to contact us at three in the morning, remember?"

Thorin took a peek at the Corgi then made some garbled noise before huddling around his husband. Bilbo smiled warmly at him.

"Yes, yes, and I love you too. Now go to sleep."

x----x

 

**Suffer Together**

"Bilbo, shake hands."

The Corgi obediently put his right paw in Dori's hand, earning himself a big smile and a piece of biscuit.

"Not so difficult, right? Now, Thorin, shake  hands."

"Dogs don't have _hands_." The husky grumbled at his smaller companion, who was too busy devouring the biscuit to reply. So Thorin just glared back at Dori with a look that hopefully would convey all his disdain and despise for this whole hand-shaking business.

"You just don't like biscuits," the Corgi told him sagely.

"I don't," Thorin agreed.

"But I do." Bilbo hummed, and started wagging his tail enthusiastically when Dori took out another piece of biscuit. The man laughed slightly and ran his hand through the Corgi's fluffy fur before he fed him the treat.

"Why can't you be a bit more like Bilbo?" Dori sighed, looking at Thorin as if he were a petulant child.

Despite knowing that the human couldn't possibly understand him, the husky grunted back, "He only does it for the food!"

"The petting is nice, too," the smaller dog commented off-handed, twisting and turning so Dori could reach all the right spots. Thorin, knowing how much his husband loved food, shook his head fondly and pressed his forehead against Bilbo's.

That was when Dori raised his head with a thoughtful look. He reached for another piece of biscuit, but instead of giving it to Bilbo, the man simply held it above the Corgi's head tantalizingly.

"Thorin, shake hands?"

Bilbo looked at him all wide-eyed and expectantly.

Thorin glared. Again. 

Before grudgingly holding out his left paw.

"Good boy," Dori praised, handing the treat to the Corgi with a satisfied nod.

 x----x

 

**Try Each Other's Hobbies**

"I just don't understand why you like doing this," the husky grumbled, as he caught the frisbee between his teeth, _again_ , and dropped it at Ori's feet. The human beamed down at him. 

Dwalin was put into Ori's place when the smaller man enthusiastically thrusted the toy into the veteran's hand. The bigger man looked at his companion sceptically but complied.

Thorin waited very patiently until his human finally tossed the frisbee. He calmly watched the neon-green thing whizz past him before sauntering back to Bilbo, who was leisurely lying on the grass, all four spread out. The larger dog nuzzled him and got a pleased grumbling in return.

Dwalin muttered a colourful curse, so the husky gave the man a smug look. Bilbo would probably get upset if he ignored Ori. As for Dwalin …... well, he thought he had gotten his point across,  when he had shoved that yellow frisbee into the toilet two years ago.

Anyway.

"Still don't understand why you like doing this," he repeated, curling around the Corgi, "What is the point of picking it up if they are just going to throw it _again_?"

"It makes Ori happy," Bilbo replied, lazily, "I think he likes throwing it. Don't you do that with Dwalin?"

"No."

"Hmm …...what about tug-of-war?

"No."

"Bubbles?"

" _No_."

"Then what do you do together exactly?"

x----x

"Dwalin? Are these DVDs yours? I found Bilbo and Thorin watching them in the living-room … Dwalin?"

The veteran's mouth fell open. He closed it, then opened it once more, before closing it again. Then the man did the only sensible thing and buried himself entirely under the cover.

Ori sat down on the bed and patted the very rigid lump soothingly, "It's okay. Many people like Twilight. Dori's little niece adores it. We actually went to watch it together when the first one came out."

The lump snorted, clearly unconvinced.

"I mean it. Alice is pretty cool, don't you think?" The smaller man tried his hardest not to giggle as he continued, "What about you? Any favourite characters?"

x----x

For a long time there was silence. The lump on the bed shuffled a bit. 

"Renesmee."

"Renesmee? You like her?"

"…..."a tiny shift occurred where Ori assumed Dwalin's head was.

"Yeah?"

"…...Yeah."

x----x

 

**Embrace Your Past Together**

"Is it true?"

"Is _what_ true, dear?"

"What Nori said."

Bilbo thought about that, while he continued to fidget, trying to balance on the hover board he had somehow managed to fit onto.

Ori saw what was going on and nearly dropped his drink. Dwalin quickly snapped a picture of the wiggling Corgi and passed the phone back to Ori, before plucking Bilbo off the device. His husband breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That was dangerous." The veteran frowned at the ball of fluff,"You could've gotten hurt."

"It's his birthday present. He is supposed to play with it!" Nori told him lazily with but one eye open, his words slurring.

The veteran wordlessly replaced the hover board with one of the squeaky toys Bofur had gotten the Corgi. Bilbo whined a bit but made entertained himself with the toy in the end.

Dori nodded, clapping his brother-in-law's back approvingly. Dwalin managed to refrain from flinching because sometimes Dori forgot his own strength.

"Nori is drunk," the Corgi told Thorin, "and you can't trust a drunk man. Ori once told me his dream is to become a cauliflower when he had had too many beers."

"But he only had three pints." The husky  frowned        .

"Just think, Thorin," The smaller dog sighed, returning to their original topic.. "How could he have held a gun in each hand while having a Corgi in his arms? I was small but definitely _not_ pocket-sized, if you must know …"

"So it was _true_ ," Thorin interrupted his husband incredulous. "You were _stolen_ by him."

"That is a very strange conclusion to draw." Now it was Bilbo's turn to frown. "Though I do wonder why Nori kept telling me that I'm a Corgi fitting for a Queen."

Thorin looked a little  pale        .

x----x

 

**Starting A Family Together**

_Dain tried to reach for the tiny body, but was once again met with a snarling and thrashing Dis. The human already had marks of tiny teeth on his hand but he did not even seem to notice. Instead, he turned to Thorin. When Dain once again reached out, Thorin had to throw himself at his sister to stop her from attacking the man's hand once more._

_"Thorin what are you doing! Don't let him take Frerin! Let go of me …"_

_Dain took the chance and quickly moved the furry body into the small box by his side. Dis collapsed the moment the lid closed and started wailing when the man stood up and carried the box away._

_Thorin noticed that Dain had also put Frerin's favourite toy bunny into the box, so his brother would not be too lonely. But that did not stop him from crying so hard that everything started to hurt when the human hastily walked out of the door and Frerin was forever cut out from his life forever._

Thorin's eyes flew open as he snapped out of his dream. It was still dark outside and Bilbo was asleep, his little chest rising and falling calmly. Thorin pressed a little closer to the warmth that offered him so much comfort in nights like these.

That was when the door creaked opened. Since light was still off Thorin couldn't see anything.

A figure snuck in and the husky had to force himself to remain still. The intruder's scent was too mixed up for him to identify it. All he could say for sure was that it that it was neither Ori nor Dwalin. The person was holding something, that Thorin assumed to be a basket. But before he could try to figure out what was inside, the figure had inched closer to Bilbo--

Without hesitation the husky launched himself at the intruder. The man managed to duck the fangs, but hit the wall hard. The resulting crash was deafening. Yet instead of trying to fend off a snarling Thorin, he held on to the basket, even shielded it with his own body. The person muttered a curse and the large dog's ears immediately perked up.

The door was slammed open and the light turned on. Dwalin had a hammer in hand and a club in  another.

"Nori? What are you doing here?" The veteran demanded to know. And now Thorin could only watch, stunned, how Ori's second eldest brother carefully set the basket to the ground. Ori appeared, still in his pyjamas. and looked equally shocked.

Then a tiny whimper sounded from the basket and Thorin realized that Bilbo has woken as well. Before he could stop him, his husband had leapt right out of bed and was nudging open the lid of the hamper .

"Are you going to be mad at me if I say that I'm just here to deliver a present?" Nori had the decency to look slightly sheepish.

Dwalin eyed him suspiciously.

"Scout's honour!" The man with the weird hairstyle pledged.

A tiny head popped out of the basket and squealed in delight when it saw Bilbo. The grown Corgi appeared equally excited and quickly helped the pup out. Thorin's jaw fell open.

Just when Thorin thought no Corgi could be tinier than his husband life taught him better. The newcomer was at least a head smaller than Bilbo. And while his husband was fawn and white, the puppy was black but with fawn patches here and there. His mind immediately came up with the idea of how much the pup actually looked like both him and Bilbo, in equal parts. 

Thorin heard Dwalin saying something about having a word with Dori, but couldn't be bothered because Bilbo was nudging the pup encouragingly into his direction. Bilbo had told him about his fortunate meeting with the most beautiful little whelp at the pet shop, but never could Thorin have imagined that he would be so taken with it.

Later the Husky would regret his easy attitude,  when little Frodo became far too close with Fili and Kili. Yet he couldn't even get properly mad at the trio, when they came back from the park one day, telling him they had accidentally lost the Arkenstone which they had "borrowed". Three pairs of puppy eyes were impossible to resist. 

But that night, with Frodo tentatively leaning against him, and Bilbo curled up against his belly, Thorin believed he could not be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo is actually Akua's idea and Sheeijan came up with Bilbo's background(and I love it!)......wrapped up some things which were left out in Tale of Two Canines.
> 
> Please tell me what you think:)


End file.
